


Starting with Hello, Ending with Goodbye

by Doroshi_Bee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Miraculous, F/M, I know, angsty, bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-10 21:48:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12920928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doroshi_Bee/pseuds/Doroshi_Bee
Summary: How can everything be taken away, when things are finally going so well?





	Starting with Hello, Ending with Goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ:  
> I wrote this story forever ago. I've been reuploading verrrryyy old stories, and this was one of them. I am not familiar with the topic, so if I got anything wrong, please let me know. I wanted to step out of my comfort zone and try something new, so here it is. I didn't know where I was going with the story, and I also wanted to end the story asap since I was running out of things to write for it. What better way than character death? I hope you all enjoy it. I'm so sorry that this is so bad, but please enjoy it to the best of your abilities. Thanks!

~Adrien P.O.V~  
I’d only seen her around on campus. I never talked to her, and she never talked to me.

~Marinette P.O.V.~

“Wake up! You’re going to be late for class!” My roommate, Megan, opened the curtains, allowing the bright sunlight to pour into room.  
“Nooo…. Close them.” I pulled my warm blanket over my head. The sun was bright. Too bright. Why can’t I just sleep for the rest of the day?   
Megan groaned, and she pulled the blankets off of me. Cold air replaced my blanket, and goosebumps appeared on my arms and legs as I shivered.  
“Get up! We don’t have any mocha stuff left in the kitchen, so if you want some, go rush your butt down to Starbucks right now!” Suddenly alarmed, I shot up.   
“N-no morning mocha?” I fell back down, dramatically. “How am I to survive?”  
“Like I said, go to Starbucks and grab a cup before your class starts.” I groaned.   
“Fine.”  
“Good. Now hurry up.”

~At Starbucks~

Ding! The small bell announced my arrival as I stepped into the coffee-scented Starbucks.  
I turned on my phone. 8:31. I’ve got time before class starts.  
The coffee shop was empty with a couple people filling the vacant tables. I strolled over to the register.  
“Good morning. What would you like this morning?” When I looked up, I almost did a double-take. It wasn’t the fact that the barista was a guy that made me nervous. He was a cute guy.  
“Uh...erm…” My face turned hot. This is so embarrassing.  
“I’m sorry. What was that?”  
“A-a mocha, please.” At that point, I was ready to melt into a puddle. Finally, I finished ordering and paying for my drink, so I headed to the counter where the drinks were.  
Bzzt. Bzzt. My phone vibrated in my pocket. I pulled it out. It was Megan.  
“Hello?”  
“Guess what?”   
“What?”   
“I just got an email saying that all classes have been cancelled.” I groaned. I got up early for nothing. “Also, I’m going out with Alan today, so I won’t be home.”  
“Oh um…Okay. See ya later,” I said miserably.  
“Bye.” Ending the call, I sighed. It was just going to be me, food, and my laptop.  
“Marinette, your mocha is ready!” I went to the counter to grab my drink. The girl holding up my drink had the gleam of mischief in her eyes. Thanking her, I grabbed the drink from her. I grabbed a coffee sleeve, and shook off the feeling that something was on my cup.   
Whenever, I went to Starbucks, my name would always be spelled incorrectly. Twisting my cup, I saw that it said ‘Marinette.’ My heart fluttered with happiness. It was the most beautiful handwriting I’d ever seen. The smooth letters seemed to printed on and had no flaws.   
Something under my name caught my eye.   
“Did you know that you arr soup-er purr-etty?” I read it out loud. I couldn’t believe my eyes. My eyes scanned it over and over again before it processed through my brain. My jaw dropped as the message sunk in. A blush settled on my cheeks.  
I looked up and made eye contact with the man at the register, but he quickly averted his eyes and directed his attention elsewhere before I could question what was on my cup.   
Filled with confusion, I left the shop.  
When I got to my dorm room, I quickly finished my mocha and rinsed the cup in the bathroom sink. I dried it off and set it down on my desk. I headed to my bed and threw myself onto it, willing for sleep to visit me.  
After an hour of tossing and turning, I gave up. I had to tell someone just to clear my mind of it. I got up and lumbered to my desk. Grabbing my phone, I dialed Megan.   
Normally, I would have been reluctant to call Megan while she was busy, but this was an emergency. A serious one.  
“Hello?”   
“Megan, help me,” I complained.   
“What’s wrong?” Concern suddenly filled her voice.  
“Things have happened,” I said, pressing my cheek to my phone. I’m not even pretty, I thought to myself.  
I waited for a response, but after several minutes of silence, I never got one. Confused, I checked my phone and saw that I had accidentally hung up.   
“Oh crap.”

~An hour and a half later~

I was laying face down on my floor, contemplating and questioning all of my choices in life.  
In the distance, I heard stomping. Megan must be back, I thought to myself.  
Seconds later, the door busted open. Megan stood in the doorway. Her chest heaving up and down, making me realize she must have rushed all the way back.  
“Mari, WHAT HAPPENED?!” She looked very, very concerned.  
“Stuff,” I said emptily. She looked at me, suddenly unconcerned.  
“You had me so worried when you ended the call like that.” She scowled.  
“My cheek accidentally hit the end call. It was merely an accident.” Megan crossed her arms, looking unconvinced.  
“Was it really?” She raised an eyebrow at me.   
“It was!” Suddenly, I was a hostile cat. It was an accident. I meant it. I pushed myself off the floor, my energy renewed.  
“I was just joking.”  
“Uh-huh. Sure.”  
“But really. What’s wrong?” She closed the door behind her and headed for her bed to sit down. I grabbed the cup from my desk.  
“This.” I held up the cup.  
“Bring it here.” My eyebrow twitched in slight irritation, but I said nothing as I brought her the cup. She took the cup from me and began to scan the cup. Megan’s eyebrows began to rise as she examined the cup. She began to twist the cup around as if looking for something.  
“No phone number?”  
“Nope.”  
“Name?”  
“Nope. Why do I need to know this stuff anyways?” Megan slapped her forehead.  
“You’re so hopeless.” She sighed and rubbed her temples. “The boy is obviously interested, so he decided to flirt with you. You should get to know him.”  
“Flirt?” I stared at her blankly.  
“Yes.” I did not know the first thing about flirting. It was so alien to me. How does one flirt? I asked myself. “Ask him what his name is,” Megan demanded, pulling me out of my thoughts.  
“No.” Talking to strangers was very difficult for me. Especially if they were a good-looking stranger.  
“Why not?”  
“Because.”  
“Because…?”  
“Because no,” I responded stubbornly.  
“That’s your reasoning?”  
“Very much so. It is very strong reasoning, to add.”   
“You need a boyfriend. You’re too lonely for someone your age.”  
“No. Do you remember what happened last time? The guy stopped paying attention to me!” That was enough to convince me that I didn’t need one.  
“They aren’t the same guy!”  
“But-”  
“Do it,” Megan said, cutting me off. “You have to.” Begrudgingly, I gave in.  
“If I remember,” I muttered.

~The Next Morning~

“Megan, did you buy anything for my mochas yesterday?” I shuffled through the dormitory kitchen, searching through the cabinets, but my search was unsuccessful.  
“Oops. I might have forgotten.” She took a sip of hot chocolate. I gave her a disbelieving look.  
“I’m not stupid, Megan. I realize that,” I began to feel a tickled in my chest, ”you want-” I coughed, “me to go to-” I coughed, again, “Starbucks and see that-” I coughed for the third time, “barista again.” Megan stood up.  
“Are you okay?” Concern oozed from her eyes and tone of voice.   
“Y-yeah. I’m fine.” I grabbed my bag. “I’m going to head to Starbucks now.”  
“Okay. See ya later. Call the doctor if you keep coughing like that.”  
“MKay. Bye.” I left the kitchen and headed out of the girls’ dormitory. As I pushed open the door, I shivered. 

~At Starbucks~

When I walked into Starbucks, the sound of my arrival was muted by the loud chatter inside. The smell of coffee danced in the air and warmth wrapped around my body like a warm blanket.  
As I headed for the long line, I passed by several classmates, which I exchanged greeting with.  
“Hey, Mari! How are the designs going?” A classmate of mine, Emma, looked around for my journal.  
“It’s okay, I guess. I’m not done yet, though.”  
“Can I see them?” Her eyes lit up. I gave her a look. Everyone in our class knew that I would never let anyone see one of my unfinished works.  
“No.” Emma pouted. “No. No. No. No. No. My answer shall stay the same no matter how many times you ask me.” Sighing with defeat, Emma wished me luck and continued designing.  
“Next customer in line, please!” The employee at the register shouted. Some people shot me dirty looks for not moving up sooner. I walked up to the register, and realized that it was the same (cute) guy from yesterday.  
“Good morning. What would you like?”  
“I… uh… erm… An iced mocha, please.” I bit my lip. The guy seemed unnerved by my nervous attitude.  
“Size?”  
“Grande, please.” He grabbed a grande cup from the large stack.  
“Name?”   
“Marinette.” He scribbled my name on the cup.  
“You’re all set to go.” I thanked him and walked away. I then realized I forgot to pay. I turned around and began to open my mouth to apologize for not paying, but the barista interrupted me. “It’s on the house.”  
“No. No. No. No. No. No. No.” I can pay for my own drinks, thank you, I thought to myself. “What’s the real price?”  
“On the house,” the man repeated. I narrowed my eyes.   
“Tell me the real price,” I demanded. I eyed his name tag. Adrieb. What kind of name is that?  
“On the house.” Behind me, angry mutters erupted. That told me to accept it and leave.  
“Fine.” I huffed and stomped to where Emma was sitting, eyebrows twitching.  
“What’s wrong?” I dropped into the empty seat opposite of her.  
“Mr. Barista,” I jabbed my thumb in Adrieb’s direction, “refused to take my money.” Confusion flitted on Emma’s pale face.  
“What’s so bad about that?”  
“I can pay for my own stuff!” I puffed and angrily crossed my arms.  
“Oh, Mari. It’s not bad that he didn’t make you pay. It’s actually very gentle-manlike.”  
“Gentle-manlike,” I snorted, “sure.” I rolled my eyes. If he wanted to be “gentlemanly,” he should have accepted the fact that I wanted to pay.  
“Mari, your order is ready!” I got up. A little too quickly. I began to feel dizzy and my head began to hurt. I placed my hand on the table and waited for the dizziness to subside.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine. See ya later, Emma!” I pushed through the crowded Starbucks and darted to the counter.  
“Here you go, Mari,” a very familiar voice said.  
“Alan!? What are you doing here?!”  
“Working. Also, his phone number is on there. If he doesn’t text you within the next two or three days, tell me.” I stared at him confused. I began to ask him a question, but he already disappeared to do other orders. What is going on?

~After Class, At the Dormitory~

The pun on the cup today was, ‘Arr you Afrodite? Beecause you look absolutely lovely today.’ I groaned. I never knew anyone who punned that much.  
Underneath, in different handwriting, I saw ‘2374667.’ I raised an eyebrow and searched the cup for any hint on whose phone number it was, but there was none.  
Another tickling feeling ebbed into my chest, and I began to have another fit of furious coughs. When I finally stopped coughing, I noticed something in the crook of my elbow. Blood. I had coughed up blood. I grabbed a napkin, ignoring the ominous feeling settled in my stomach.  
Bzzt. Bzzt. Bzzt. My phone vibrated on my desk. I checked who it was. It was Alya, who was my workout buddy. 

~After Planning the Insignificant Workout~

Alya and I planned to go to the gym at seven, but right now it was one. I had nothing to do but homework.   
Turning on my computer, I yawned. I looked at my bed longingly. No, Mari, you have homework to do. As I waited for the small, blue, spinning circle to disappear, my eyelids fluttered in an attempt to stay awake, but my attempts were futile. My head hit my desk as I embraced sleep.

~A couple hours later~

Ding! Startled, I fell off of my chair.  
“Ow…” I rubbed the bottom of my back. I wiped the trail of sweat off of my face and stood up. I sleepily rubbed my eyes. Picking up my phone, I saw that it was a text from someone I didn’t know.   
2374667: Hello  
2374667: This is Adrien  
I didn’t know anyone named Adrien  
Me: I’m sorry but  
Me: Who is this?  
2374667: The guy always at the Starbucks counter  
Me: Oh  
I quickly made him one of my contacts.  
Me: But I thought your name was Adrieb  
Adrien: Well, the story is, I did my application late at night, and I was trying to type in ‘Adrien’, but I accidentally wrote Adrieb  
Me: Good job  
Adrien: Mhm  
I couldn’t believe he actually texted me. It was interesting that he took time to actually text me. I slightly smiled.  
Eyeing the time, I realized that it was five o’clock. It was dinner time, but I didn’t feel like eating. It was odd. When I was younger, I was always ready to eat twenty-four-seven. My family had been very surprised at my recent behaviour.  
A small alert tore me out of my thoughts.  
Adrien: How was your day?  
Me: It was good  
Me: Hbu?  
Adrien: It was good  
Our conversation continued by us asking each other questions about each other. That was pretty much how every conversation went. Some days, we would talk about whether or not I was a good singer or if Adrien was good at something. One day, about a week after Adrien first texted me, we found out a lot more. I confessed. I never actually intended for him to find out at all, but he told me who he liked, so I told him. I beat around the bush a little bit, but eventually, I told him straight out.   
A week after our confessions, one of my cups said, ‘Wood you go out with Mii?’ My heart skipped a couple beats before it began to pound. A blush crept onto my face. The entire way back to my room, I couldn’t stop freaking out. I called several friends, asking for their advice. Obviously, they all told me to go for it, so later that day I whipped out my phone.  
Me: I WOOD love to go out WIDTH you.

~No one’s P.O.V.~

Mari had felt as if her life was getting better and better. The cups and puns began to increase in her life, and she felt much happier. Sadly, her health was doing quite the opposite. It was sloping downhill. Her coughs had started to become bloodier and more violent. She was getting more tired everyday. She grew weaker and weaker. She complained more. Her friends and family worried for her, begging her to go to the hospital, but she refused.

~Mari’s P.O.V.~

“Mari, enough is enough! We are going to go to the hospital today! No more excuses! Let’s go!” Megan grabbed my arm and dragged me to the car behind her.   
I was not happy about this. I was perfectly fine, and I didn’t get why everyone was making a big deal out of it. 

~At a hospital~

When we finally arrived at the hospital, I refused to leave the car. I crossed my arms and huffed. I was perfectly healthy.  
“Mari…,” Megan said in a dark, warning tone. I scowled and got out of the car.  
“I’m only doing this to prove you all wrong.”  
“Uh-huh.” She grabbed my hand and pulled me through the parking lot. As she dragged me along, my legs began to feel weak and jelly-like. I stumbled with a small ‘woah.’ “You okay?”  
“Yeah, I’m fine,” I muttered bitterly. 

~After the appointment~

Megan and I sat in the car in silence.  
“You’re not ‘fine.’” Tears gathered at the edge of my roommate's eyes. My heart lurched. It was my fault that my friend was crying.  
“I’ll be fine don’t worry. They aren’t even sure yet.” I felt and sounded hollow and empty. How could it have happened?  
“You’re not fine!” Megan shouted, tears running down her face. “You might have lung cancer! That is nowhere close to fine!”  
“It’s a might. Not an absolute yes. I pulled her close to me, hugging her tightly, but I knew that it was going to be a yes.

~Later that night~

Adrien: You might have lung cancer?  
Me: Maybe  
Me: I’m going for a CT Scan tomorrow  
Adrien: I hope that you’ll be okay  
Me: I know I won’t  
Me: I’ve been showing the symptoms for a while.  
Adrien: Why didn’t you say anything?  
Me: I didn’t realize that something was wrong.  
Yawning, I realized that it was pretty late.  
Me: I’m going to sleep now  
Me: I feel pretty tired.  
Adrien: Good night  
Adrien: I hope that you’ll be okay  
Me: Don’t die  
I waited for Adrien to respond, but he never did. I probably shouldn’t joke about death. I’m about to die soon, and here I am, joking about death. I sighed and set down my phone quietly. I crept to my bed, and I slipped under my blankets.   
Knowing Megan was asleep, I finally let the tears fall.   
Cancer. I had lung cancer.  
My shoulder shook. My pillow turned damp from my tears.  
I didn’t want to die so soon.  
My heart felt heavy. I covered my face with my hands, crying myself to sleep.  
I knew that there was no hope for me.

~The Next Day~

The drive to the hospital was silent.  
Megan’s knuckles turned white as she tightly gripped the steering wheel.  
“Let’s not choke the wheel to death,” I said, trying to lighten up the mood. It made the opposite effect, however. Megan stiffened up when I said death.   
I sighed. May as well kill me now.  
“I believe that you won’t have cancer.”  
“And if I do?” I raised an eyebrow. She was positive.  
“And,” she gulped, “if you do, I know that you will be able to beat it. I know you’ll be able to win this battle. You’re so strong. No one will leave without scars, but we will win.” A lump formed in my throat. If only.

~After the CT Scan~

As we walked to our room, I tightly gripped my arm, begging that my tears wouldn’t fall. Megan, too, struggled not to cry.  
Our footsteps echoed in the empty corridor.  
The moment we entered our room, the dam broke.   
“P-please tell me,” I hiccuped, “that this is all a dream and that I actually don’t have cancer.” Megan hugged me tightly.  
“No one wants to believe it, but you really do have,” she hesitated, “cancer.” Tears slid down my cheeks. My body shook. My once whole heart ripped itself into a million pieces.   
I had lung cancer. The doctor said it was too late to do anything. Unlatching myself from Megan, I crawled into my bed and pulled my blankets over my head. I closed my eyes, willing for sleep to come.

~The Next Morning~

The birds’ singing awakened me the next morning.  
I turned to wish my roommate a good morning but she was not there.   
Something bright pink on my laptop caught my eye.  
Blinking the sleep out of my eyes, I got out of bed and lumbered over to my desk. The note told me that Megan wouldn’t be back until around 12 because she had to get something.   
Looking at my clock, I decided that I was time. I just couldn’t bear it any longer. I gently set down the note. Friends and family, I love you all. Now it is time for me to say goodbye.

~No one’s P.O.V.~

~Around 12 O’clock~

“Hey, Mari, I’m back!” Megan pushed the door open, her arms filled with snacks and treats to indulge on. Her eyes quickly scanned the room. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the bathroom light shining from underneath the bathroom door. The girl walked over to the door and knocked.  
“Oi, Mari!”  
No response.  
“If you don’t hurry up, I’m going to eat all of the Pocky and ice cream!”  
No response. Megan knew something was wrong because she didn’t get any retorts about her eating all the food. Dread settled in the girl’s stomach. She couldn’t have.  
“Mari, please open up!” Tears ran down her cheeks like falling diamonds. Megan dropped her belongings and began pounding on the door. “Please don’t do this. Please don’t do this. Please,” her voice cracked, “don’t do this.” But she knew, no matter how much she begged, there was no bringing back the dead.

~The Next Week~

 

On that day, the skies shed their tears. Their tears pattered on black umbrellas. The wind whispered their woes. The willow’s branches hung in sadness.  
The skies, wind, and willow were not the only ones mourning, however. People mourned as well. Together they mourned the loss of a girl.  
A once cheerful girl who always smiled and laughed. She was a sweet girl. Loud, but kind. A girl who loved everyone with all of her heart. The only person she didn’t love was herself. She thought herself as useless, dumb, disappointing, and unloveable. She was called Marinette Dupain-Cheng.  
As the minister spoke, people sniffled and wiped away their tears or they stared out into the distance.  
No one cried as hard as her mother. She had tried to muffle her tears, but nothing could mask the sound of her pain as her shoulders shook and tears cascaded down her cheeks.  
Like Megan had said, no one would leave this battle without a scar. However she was also wrong. They lost the battle.

~End~


End file.
